Various techniques for executing commands for an online game and updating a game state for the online game are known. For example, a game system interface may act as a controller to monitor loads of various game servers. In another example, game state information may be coded and sequential instructions may be related in order to more efficiently execute commands in the online game.
Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies relating to efficiently executing commands while maintaining consistent game state information for an online game. For example, conventional systems may fail to efficiently process commands via a database. To that end, conventional systems may fail to use a central server to assign sequence numbers to commands, such that the commands are performed by respective web servers/job servers in sequential order.